mightyno9fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Brandish
Brandish, Serial number Mighty No. 7 is the seventh robot in Dr. White's mighty robot line. He was the last Mighty No. to be presented to the public. According to this site: www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201411180002/ (In google translate, his name is revealed as Brandish (production name) above a chibi picture of him.) Appearance Brandish's appearance is red, his eyes are blue with a yellow sclera giving him a grim and serious look, and a long, flowing yellow scarf. His armour body is very similar to Beck's but with a red colour scheme, he dons a chest jacket with a solid green ring collar, yellow-green sphere shoulders, two white rings around his wrists complete with fingerless gloves, and his leg boots resembles cowboy boots with his number "07" on his left boot. His helmet features ear phones, scissor-like horns, a white visor, an extended chin guard piece, and a protruding back piece. He carries two black, scissor-like blades with orange edges, red handles and white cloth wrapped around the guards. Background Brandish's role in the story is not yet revealed but Comcept is planning him to be big brother figure towards Beck. Abilities Brandish wields dual swords that resemble a pair of scissors. He displays extreme proficiency and agility in using them. They can reflect projectiles. Development After Beck's design was improved, Kimo Kimo went ahead and designed a “brother” robot for Beck on his own and wasn’t even assigned to work on boss designs at this point! Kimo Kimo was aiming for something cool, but the end product actually made people giggle and he liked the idea so much that Kimo Kimo told the team, “If you end up needing a red coloured guy, you have to let me design him!” Imaeda said they were settling on the parts that each of the Mighty Nos. would fill in the overall story, Inafune specified one of them to play an especially important role. That’s when Brandish’s unique aspects became more defined: Inafune wanted a sword-wielding robot that fans would really respond to. Kimo Kimo wanted one very cool boss with an awesome backstory… then it hit him -- he could re-use "that red guy" he made before and want this character to have a cooler, “sharper” feel to him. Kimo Kimo was struck upon another bit of inspiration -- Bruce Lee. He continued saying "not that his personality or personal history are related to Brandish at all, but he was a long-time fan." Soon afterward the sword evolved into a more scissor-like design. He got more requests from Inafune, including one that he carry the swords on his back when not in use, almost like butterfly wings. He was the first design Kimo Kimo worked on -- not including Beck -- and the last one he finished, but Brandish became the character he was most attached to and hoped everyone likes his design! Trivia *Brandish's name means to wave or flourish something, especially a weapon as a threat, in anger, or excitement. Synonyms include: shake, wield, swing, swish, display, flaunt, or to show off. *Brandish resembles an amalgam of different Mega Man characters: **Cut Man's scissor motif (Mega Man series). **Proto Man's colour scheme, his iconic yellow scarf, and the brother relationship/connection to Mega Man (Mega Man series). **Zero's colour scheme, serious demeanour, swordsmanship Mega Man X (series), and Zero's later body structure, blade-like horns on his helmet, and a chest jacket (Mega Man Zero series). **Siarnaq Model P form's lower chin guard piece Mega Man ZX (series) and both Siarnaq and Shadow Man's ninja theme (Mega Man series). *Brandish's swords bears a striking resemblance to Ryuko Matoi's red scissor blade from the series Kill la Kill. *It also looks like Emil Castagnier's swords from Tales of Symphony: Dawn of the New World. * In the earlier design of him can be seen that his scarf is grey and formed like a scissor. His big chin also wasnt drawn yet. Gallery MN9_MightyNo7-3.jpg|Mighty No. 7 art (from development video) MN9 MightyNo7-2.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-6.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-4.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-5.jpg 111-noscale.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-9.jpg MN9 MightyNo7-1.jpg 270118-aa.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-7.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-8.jpg Mighty-No.jpg MightyNo7.png 20.jpg|Chibi Brandish no7_o8.png|"Stay back, Beck!" Category:Mighty Robots Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem Masculino